Azmodan Submits to the Maiden of Lust
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Cydaea has been ignoring Azmodan's advances and all he wants is for her to sexually torture and bone him. A tale of sorrowful unrequited attraction. Warning: contains diarrhea, ear-fluid, spiders and ovipositors.


Azmodan was getting frustrated. For years he had been trying to impress Cydaea, but nothing was working. He had , of course, been lusting after her and wanted nothing more than to submit to her sadistic ways. But she seemed ignorant to his numerous gifts of Nephalem to torment and unimpressed by the ingenious torture devices he had specially forced and delivered to her realm. He was getting desperate for bondage play and only Cydaea knew how to play with someone who had as many legs and as much bodily girth as he did.

So he looked around for inspiration. Cydaea loved suffering and pain of others. He picked up a rusty spike with a chain attached to it that was lying around and slid it through his nipple. He roared as the flesh tore and blood dribbled down to nourish the floor. He tried to stifle himself; Cydaea would punish him if he showed weakness. He picked up the other end of the chain and used the spike on that end to pierce his other nipple. He then went on to pierce various parts of his body and connect them with chains:

\- Each earlobe to a nostril

\- Each ear to his lips

\- Belly button to his dong

He sent one of his messengers to go and find Cydaea . When the spider maiden (no way was her maidenhood still intact but her title lived on) appeared, Azmodan did his best to make his body jiggle and wobble which caused the flesh to pull against the new piercings and he tried not to whimper. "Look at my new additions." He growled in a sultry manner. The eight legged whore circled around him, her legs stabbing at the leathery floor. Her two front legs hung in their stocking and Azmodan's eyes watered in pain as his pierced erection stiffened and pulled against the ring, so that blood oozed more down him. "Impressive. But what are you after?" "PULL MY CHAINS AND HUMP ME CYDAEA! BRING ME PAIN AND EASE MY THROBBING DEMONHOOD!"

He pulled aside his loin cloth to reveal his grey rock hard cock weeping blood from it like when you cook weiners and pierce the skins to let out the fat. The sight of his black blood and engorged demon meat got her spider lady juices flowing. "Very nice. But let us get you prepared first." She began slowly moving around him, over him weaving spider webs around all six of him legs so that they were chained together wth a little web sack at each thigh. She started to hump herself against his back to stimulate herself and her ovipositor poked out She pushed it into each egg sack and glistening black eggs flowed out in a milky fluid that dribbled down Azmodan's legs.

Now she scuttled up the walls and after a few minutes she slowly slid back down on a thick set of webs like an expert pole dancer. She began to loop the sticky web ropes under the demon's knees and after harnessing him up, hoisted him far above the leather ground that was starting to devour the spider egg juice. Azmodan bit his lips as he tried to ignored the pain for Cydaea had sneakily put nails through the webs were they touched his flesh and his enormous body girth forced them into his flesh. She now started to dig her fangs into his grey flesh all over him and it made his cock even harder. She hung upside down underneath him (which was the only way that a spider and six legged beast could physically bone each other) and slid his hell rod into her giant spider backside. The demon yelled as her inner teeth started to bite his meat stick (though not hard enough to cut through all twelve inches of girth).

He started to rock in the sex web swing which cause even more pain. Cydaea sighed and groaned in pleasure and black blood started to drip out of her as her spider slit gnawed on him. "That's not all my dear. Come on girls". There was a cracking noise as the eggs hatched and the spiderlings began to eat him flesh. A wave of diarrhea splashed out of his ass and shot Cydaea in the face. He yelled and howled so muchch that she pulled on his nipple chains until he was quiet again. And boy was he quiet. The spider maiden thought he might actually be dead. False alarm. His delayed cum fountain suddenly filled her until her backside was about to burst. This was following by more diarrhea.

She gripped his ear chains to steady herself and caused an eargasm which sent ear fluid cumming out f each side of his head. She pulled herself off his cock and lay on the floor slowly deflating as the demon semen gushed out of her (though it looked oddly colored because of Azmodan's blood mixing with the green-ness of it.) She felt the ripples of her own orgasm pass through her as she sat down to watch her daughters eat Azmodan to his skeleton and smiled at the fact that tomorrow he would have regrown because he couldn't die.

The End.


End file.
